degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thunderstruck/@comment-25129459-20140724015410
I've noticed how people have been going into such depth about characters that they like or ship. Like how we can all say Miles has been an ass these past few episodes, but people have been going into great detail about how he might have some kind of disorder and how it completely justifies his actions. While personally I'm rather indifferent towards Miles I feel that he gets better treatment than other characters for some reason that I would love to understand. I have to say that Zig is one of my favorite characters due to how I personally relate to him. I don't think it's fair that people won't take the time to really see his true character. You don't have to agree but I would love for you guys to here me out. I feel like people really hate him now because of his treatment of Maya and the Matlingsworth relationship. I think that the whole Zatlingsworth love triange was really shitty. I say that because they never showed his point of view at any point. It was always either Maya or Miles and what they saw from him. When Maya discovered he was homeless, the episode still focused on her and not Zig. I think he got some kind of unfair representation in that situation. It's kind of being at school/work and you and two other people are said to have done something and then the teacher/employer only listens to the others and you get punished. I feel like that whole thing was kind of messed up. While I don't condone his actions I understand why. Think of it like this, the person you love and they know of your feelings leaves for France on a school trip. That's all well and good, but they never call you and make no attempts to contact you after you grow close after an extremely stressful and unforgettable year and then comes back with a boyfriend/girlfriend. They act as if nothing happened and try and talk to you. That's a valid reason to be upset. That's not all. I have to ideas of why he was mean to Maya. Maybe, after being alone all summer he thinks he needs to be seperate from Maya after thinking of his role in Cam's death. Maybe he was trying to find a way to keep her away from him after that as he didn't he feel that he needed to talk let alone be with Maya. That could also apply be to the drugs. Maybe he didn't want her to be involved with his dealing. But, after tries to mend their friendship he still believes he has a chance with Maya even though she loves Miles. I would have to say that Zig has no disorder. He was just hurt, angry, and jealous like any person would be. While his action were wrong and we can see that he has redeemed himself these past few episodes and I can say that he is working his way to be one of the grastest characters on the show.